


Shame

by ThrivingTREE



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrivingTREE/pseuds/ThrivingTREE





	Shame

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [peaches and cream.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895628) by [RedamancyEffect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedamancyEffect/pseuds/RedamancyEffect). 



钱锟在这一刻只觉得窘迫的想找个地洞钻进去，李永钦似乎却该死的十分享受。

 

事情的原委要从他们去泰国度假时见父母时讲起。一开始一切都很顺利，或者说至少之前都还挺顺利的。虽然他本应该早有预料的，那可是李永钦，一位自矜又热衷于性事的变态。而且，这后一个特点实在是难以启齿，某种程度上来说总是令他陷入窘迫的境况。

 

就像不久前，当他们和他的父母面对面吃饭时，李永钦面上不动声色，手却在餐桌底下磨蹭抚摸着他的股间。逐渐游走的掌心越来越上，越来越上，最后停在了他裆部鼓鼓囊囊的一团上……. 钱锟的脸不由自主地攀上了羞红，偷偷瞪了他一眼。

 

当然，这样刻意凶狠的水汪汪的眼神，李永钦根本就毫不在意。因为在他眼里，这样的钱锟就像是一个天然无害的小兔子，可爱的，又小小的一只，对极了他的胃口。

 

在那之后，钱锟真真正正感受到了那想要捂住自己嘴的羞意—— 被压在李永钦的赤裸的肌肤之下，一发不可收拾的滚烫的事情。

 

从饭桌底下蔓延的火，沿着点燃的情丝一路烧到李永钦的卧室。钱锟未着寸缕的躺在床上，而他的身躯，诱人的覆上薄薄的一层粉嫩颜色。李永钦无可抑制的在他锁骨上留下喘息的亲吻，吮吸，抵转，啃咬他的脖颈，紧接着，伸进两根手指开拓着他更深的地方。  
他们做着，在和李永钦爸爸妈妈一幢房子里做着这样难以启齿的事。即使知道父母就在楼下说着话，随时都有可能推开门撞破这一隅疯狂。

 

但是李永钦显然不把这事放在心上，在后面又增加了一根手指扩张，起身压坐在钱锟身上，目光肆意袭掠的着他的男朋友。看，那漂亮的淡粉色现在已经是深红了，胸口彼起彼伏的喘息着。虽然他能看得出来，钱锟在很努力的让自己不发出一点声音，但他又怎会让人得逞。

毕竟，做爱的整个过程最让他享受的就是身下人的呜咽和哭哭唧唧的缠绵音节，不听到他的小锟的声线被从清亮碾成喑哑，实在是一种浪费。

 

所以，他有意图的进攻，摩挲到钱锟最敏感的那一点，抽出两指严丝密缝绞合在他的后穴，一下一下的顶撞着.......这样的冲撞的极其有效，让爱人自粉色唇瓣间颤出了一声长长的呻吟。

 

操。

这让李永钦瞬间着魔。

 

他迅速脱下裤子，将三角内裤褪到根部，抓起留在床上在锟不知情情况下买的润滑剂（毕竟钱锟深信不疑的以为这是一场单纯的家庭团建，他觉得李永钦怎么说都不可能在这三天里和他做这种事）。

挤出的顺滑液体缠绕在ten的手指，深深地挺进的爱人的那里……钱锟在这个动作下发出一声细微的呻吟.......如果可以，他的肌肤能在他身下沉溺的更加殷红。

 

李永钦从未这样迷恋于他。

 

开什么玩笑，谁能像他一样拥有一个温柔，绵软，善良，活泼，又美丽的男朋友。那么多年里，他们做过很多次，可他却仍像第一次一样生涩，泛着粉嫩，真是…..欠操的紧。

但同时反过来想，这样的情景也正好说明一点，钱锟是个越被操弄，越极致性感的人…..

 

想到这里，李永钦忍耐不住了，猛然抽出性器挺身进入…..当他终于整根被吞没时，对方口中溢出喘息变得似乎过于大声，但他不愿停歇。锟的内壁太温暖了，紧紧的吃着他的整个硕大。

 

等不及了，想要更多。

 

他开始在里面冲撞起来，节奏越来越快，反复的抽插，紧抓着把小锟的臀瓣抬的更高。这一动作令他们彼此都更加享受。

李永钦不在乎，不在乎别的一切了。 钱锟在他的床单上被折磨的愈发美丽动人，情迷意乱却绚丽。那眼神迷蒙，神志不清的陷入欢愉完全别与以往的样子…….

 

这些事情，他能给予锟的满足，没人能够做到。

 

当李永钦感觉到缠绕他的内壁有些紧的时候，他知道他们都快到极限了。于是，低下身子俯到钱锟耳边悄声呢喃了一些甜蜜的无关紧要的话。 他很清楚的知道这些话对他的作用，过了几秒，身下人果然开始剧烈的喘息，前额的汗珠大颗大颗淌下，黏连着发丝。他看着李永钦，眼里都是温柔的肯定。 他点了头。

 

李永钦知道这意味着什么，他弯下身，亲吻男朋友，唇齿下陷，让舌尖亲密的交缠在一起……深吻的同时持续冲撞着，直到钱锟发出难以承受达到高潮的呜咽，紧紧的攥着自己的肩膀。

如他所愿，他在锟的里面深深的射了出来。

 

两个人无可避免的大汗淋漓的喘息着，紧接着，李永钦抽出自己性器，带着爱人后穴溅出的的液体，暧昧又情色的弄脏了薄薄的床单.......

 

“你太过分了，”钱锟撇着嘴不高兴道，“就在同一个房子里，你爸妈很有可能会听见我们……”

 

李永钦听了只是大笑。

 

“那又怎样，你还是爱我的。”


End file.
